Millioner
by Arai AZ
Summary: Seorang Milioner menyukai namja dengan kehidupan yang glamour dan sudah berkeluarga. ia mencintai seorang KIM JAEJOONG yang selalu mengabaikannya, dengan berbagai cara sang milioner mencari perhatian seorang KIM JAEJOONG. berhasilkah?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Millioner ©Arai ZheeAry

Genre : Drama,NC

Pairing : Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong

Didalam kehidupan yang sangat modern seperti ini, tidak ada manusia yang tidak butuh dengan uang. Dan seorang Kim jaejoong ani maksudnya Choi Jaejoong sangat menghambur-hamburkan uang suaminya Choi Siwon.

Kehidupannya sangat glamour semenjak menikah dengan pengusaha kaya kedua, kehidupan yang selalu menuntutnya untuk ini dan itu. Dikehidupan seorang jaejoong sekarang, Jung Yunho yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar pertama mengejar-ngejar kehidupan seorang Jaejoong.

Seorang Jung Yunho tak pernah menyerah walau jaejoong sudah menikah, ia tak akan pernah jika ia masih bisa AKAN PERNAH.

"Tunggu saja kedatanganku, baby jae"

Yunho tengah menyeringai senang saat melihat foto jaejoong yang diambil diam-diam oleh mata-mata suruhannya. Apapun akan ia lakukan yang pentih jaejoong menjadi miliknya,seutuhnya.

.

Yes Or No?


	2. Chapter 2

_::For Readers:: Makasih kalau ada yang nunggu, makasih ada yang mau mampir ^^_

_**Happy reading^^**_

_**Tittle : Millioner **_

_**Genre : Mpreg, Drama,Romance**_

_**Length : chap. 1 **_

_**Pairing : WonJae (ngenes bnget)**_

_**Cast : **_

_**- K**__**im junsu**_

_**- Jung Yunho**_

_**- P**__**ark yoochun**_

_**- and other**_

**Warning : typos, nggak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, ****100% YUNJAE!, No BASHING!, YAOI 100%****, ****NO EDIT BECAUSE MALAS… XDD**

❧ **Just go back if u don't like it… **

**#Kim (Choi) Jaejoong**

Seoul memiliki begitu banyak perusahaan yang maju dan yang paling unggul dari semua perusahaan yang terkenal diseoul adalah Jung's Crop. Perusahaan dipimpin oleh sang millioner yang masih bertahan pada statusnya untuk 'melajang' karena sosok tampan, maskulin dari sang millioner yang tengah menyukai sosok yang mampu mengalihkan kehidupannya sejak lama.

Begitu banyak _**yeoja**_ yang menyukai sosok tampannya, tapi seorang Jung Yunho hanya bisa menyukai sosok sexy Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sungguh disayangkan, karena Jaejoong sudah bersuami tapi tidak sedikitpun ia mengurungkan niat Yunho untuk mundur begitu saja.

Apa sang millioner sedang jatuh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ck, payah. Seorang millioner mempunyai kehidupan seperti itu? Bukankah ia harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? tapi takdir mempertemukannya dengan sosok tampan dan cantik yaitu Jaejoong.

Disaat pesta yang sangat meriah diadakan oleh perusahaan Jung's Crop, Yunho menemukan sosok Jaejoong. Dan saat itulah ia mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong dan segala informasi tentang Jaejoong, setahun yang lalu Jaejoong menikah dengan Choi Siwon yang memiliki perusahaan yang maju tapi tak sehebat perusahaan Yunho.

"Anda hari ini mempunyai jadwal bertemu deng—"

"Batalkan Yoochun_~ah_ aku ada urusan lebih penting" Yunho berjalan begitu saja melewati yoochun sekertarisnya yang baru saja datang. Yoochun mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia tahu kemana seorang Jung Yunho.

Ckiittt...

Sang supir me-rem mendadak membuat audy hitam Yunho berhenti. Yunho mendelik tajam pada sang supir seolah meminta penjelasan.

"_**Mianhae**_ Tuan, Ada seekor kucing di depan" Yunho menggerakan tangannya ke arah sang supir seolah memerintah agar menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini.

Yunho dengan angkuhnya membuka koran yang ada disampingnya, melihat topik terhangat hari ini adalah "Sepasang suami istri Choi Siwon dan Choi Jaejoong menghadiri acara mewah yang diadakan oleh Keluarga Lee" judul yang tertulis dengan huruf kapital dan sangat terlihat jelas oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Topik yang membosankan.

"_**Mianhae**_ tuan~"

"_**Ne**_. Jiji_**~ya**_, _**gwenchana**_?"

Eh?

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok yang ada di depan mobil mewahnya, bukankah itu Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong? ahh~ Yunho menyeringai dan memperbaiki jasnya dan keluar dari mobilnya begitu saja.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho pelan saat melihat seorang Jaejoong memeluk kucing kesayangannya dan Yunho sangat tahu itu. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ah~ kau Tuan—"

"Jung Yunho, kita pernah bertemu dan pesta malam malam itu"

Ahh~ Jaejoong hanya mengangguk berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia tersenyum pada Yunho dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang millioner. "Baiklah Tuan Yunho_**~shi**_, sampai bertemu lagi"

Yunho mendesah pelan saat Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja, ada banyak hal yang ingin Yunho bicarakan pada _**namja**_ yang telah memikat hatinya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Oh~SHIT! Okay, untuk sekarang ia gagal tapi 'masih banyak jalan menuju roma'.

Yunho menyeringai saat punggung Jaejoong sudah tak terlihat lagi, baiklah mungkin seorang Kim Jaejoong belum mengenal siapa sebenarnya siapa seorang Jung Yunho mungkin bisa dikatakan sebaliknya. Bukan Yunho namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Ck, itu salah besar. Wait, seharusnya Kim Jaejoong harus benar-benar tahu siapa , berpura-pura eoh?

"Tunggu aku Jaejoong sayang~ aku tahu kau 'masih' tertarik padaku"

_**Millioner **_

_** ©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Junsu mendesah pelan saat melihat sahabatnya menggerutu, ia tahu kenapa seorang Jaejoong menggerutu padahal saat ini masih pagi hari. "Apa suamimu tak membelikanmu pakaian baru?"

"Junsu_**~ya**_, dia sangat pelit" erang Jaejoong frustasi, Jaejoong tak bisa mengharapkan lebih pada seorang Choi Siwon. Tidak seperti kekasih sebelumnya yang sangat memanjakannya walau segala kekurangannya saat itu.

Junsu menggeleng pelan, ia tidak heran. Disisi lain Jaejoong begitu banyak maunya, disisi lain Choi Siwon sangat pelit bahkan pada istrinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi pada kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kini berubah marga menjadi Choi.

"Sebelumnya kau sering dimanja oleh kekasihmu"

Jaejoong terdiam, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk moccanya yang sudah dingin. Benar, yang dikatakan Junsu ada benarnya. Disisi lain, ia membenci dengan kekasihnya terdahulu dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki Siwon.

Sreet~

"Baiklah, kau ada acara minggu depan? aku ada undangan kepulau Jeju minggu depan.." Junsu menatap lekat Jaejoong yang tengah menundukan wajahnya "... jika kau mau, ikutlah"

"Benarakah? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang berseri~seri, ini adalah salah satu hobi Jaejoong dan mungkin akan sulit mendapatkan izin dari suami terpelitnya ah~ maksudku suami tercintanya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin berurusan dengan samimu Jae, kau harus mendapatkan izin darinya" Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan menatap Junsu. Ia mengagguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela, karena saat ini keduanya berada caffee Bolero milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak, ia merasa bingung. Ah~ kejadian tadi pagi seolah berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Jung Yunho, siapa bilang jika Jaejoong tak mengingat nama itu? Bisa dikatakan sangat mengenalnya.

"Jae_**~ah**_, apa kau melamun?"

Jaejoong menoleh mendapati Junsu yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya, ah~ Jaejoong kembali menatap Coffee-nya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jae"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tak harus berbuat apa. Apa yang keputtusannya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu tepat atau sebaliknya. Ia merasakan jika keputusannya terlalu menyulitkan ~ Shit! Kesialan lagi untukmu Kim.

"Jae_**~ah**_, aku akan pergi. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dan akan bertemu suamiku siang nanti disini" Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu yang mulai meninggalkan dirinya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang yang terbelit masalah bukan Hutang.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari sosok _**yeoja**_ yang bekerja ditempatnya. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda jika ia membanggil _**yeoja**_ tersebut.

"Ah~ _**waeyo**_ Tuan yang terhormat?" Jaejoong berdecak pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _**yeoja**_ berumur 17 tahun ini, kata-katanya terlalu formal. Menurut Jaejoong.

"Yah~ bicara biasa saja akita"Kesal Jaejoong, bagaimanapun ia tak suka jika ada orang yang sudah kenal lama dengannya harus bertingkah laku seperti orang asing dan itu membuatnya kesal sangat K.E.S.A.L.

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk tangannya hendak berpikir, doe eyesnya menatap peranakan jepang yang berada didepannya. Ia tersenyum "Minggu depan aku tak datang karena ingin berlibur ke Jeju jadi..."

"Tolong handel Caffee ini" Potong Akita dengan cepatnya, Jaejoong menjentikan jarinya tana setuju dengan ucapan Akita. Ia beranjak da meninggalkan Akita dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan, bagaimana jika sosok yang selalu mengunJungi Caffee ini akan bertanya padanya? sedangkan Akita sendiri tahu ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Jaejoong bersenandung pelan, ia tak sabar ingin berkunJung ke Jeju yang pasti ia tak akan bertemu dengan JUNG sialan itu. Jaejoong memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok dengannya, baju dengan merk kelas atas dan harga yang melampaui batas normal.

"Sebelum wonnie datang, harus cepat beres-beres" gumam _**namja**_ cantik bermarga Kim yang kini sibuk membongkar lemari miliknya.

Tuk~

Sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga dimana setiap sikunya memiliki simbol tersendiri dan diketahui oleh pemiliknya dan ditengahnya ada simbol "J'S" dengan huruf berwana emas dan besar. Jaejoong memungutnya dan menatap lekat-lekat bandul tersebut.

Ada perasaan sakit tersendiri saat melihat kalung itu 'lagi', Jaejoong meremasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha meredam amarahnya yang tak bisa ditahan, kenapa kalung ini masih ada padanya? Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan menatap kalung berwana merah maroon, ia membalikan kalungnya dan melihat ada tulisan yang membuat tangisnya pecah.

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _**namja**_ cilik tengah mengais-ngais tanah yang ada di halaman rumahnya, bibir mungilnya terus menerus menggerutu tapi tetap saja terlihat imut. _**Namja**_ bernama Changmin berumur tiga tahun itu nampa asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan di halaman luas ini hanya ada dirinya dan Lee ahjumma yang berumur setengah abad itu nampak setia menemani bocah kecil.

Mata Changmin beralih pada Lee ahjumma "Kapan matan ciangnya? Min udah apal" Lee ahjumma tersenyum, ternyata sedari tadi Changmin menggerutu karena ia lapar. Oh astaga... dasar bocah.

"Baiklah ayo kita cuci tangan dulu baru kita makan tapi kita harus menunggu tuan besar _**ne**_?"balas ahjumma yang mulai membersihkan tangan Changmin dari tanah dan berjalan kerumah mewah yang melebihi batas normal. Changmin tersenyum lebar kala itu. Senangnya, akhirnya ia bisa makan.

Changmin kecil mencuci tangannya dengan sabun hingga berbusa, sesekali ia meniupkan sabun yang ada ditangannya hingga terbang tak tahu arah. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat perbuatannya sendiri, Lee ahjumma dan para maid yang lain.

"Changmin_**~ah**_ sudah jangan main terus, kemari Min" panggil Lee ahjumma saat melihat Changmin yang terus bermain sabun yang ada ditangannya. Changmin tak menyahut, ia malah sibuk menambahkan sabun pada tangannya agar busa yang didapat bertambah banyak.

"Selamat datang tuan besar, makanan sudah siap" ucap Lee ahjumma seraya membungkuk diikuti oleh para maid. Tuan besar atau Jung Yunho mengambil tempat dan bersiap untuk makan tetapi sebelumnya ia ingin membersihkan kedua tanganya.

Suara tawa anak menggema pada ruang makan, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Lee ahjumma seolah bertanya 'apa kau dengar itu' Lee ahjumma membungkuk 'lagi'.

"Mian tuan saya akan membereskannya" ucap Lee ahjumma seraya meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan disamping dapur menatap Changmin yang masih bermain di kamar mandi maid.

"Changmin_**~ah**_, jangan seperti itu. Nanti tak dapat jatah makan"

Changmin yang awalnya tak memperdulikan kini mendelik melihat Lee ahjumma yang kini menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya. Dengan berat hati Changmin berjalan menuju Lee ahjumma yang kini mulai melap permukaan tangan Changmin.

Yunho kini yang mulai makan siangnya dengan tenang, tapi matanya merasa sedikit terusik, ia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Yunho menoleh dan memandangi bocah kecil yang kini menatapnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, siapa bocah ini?

Mata musang Yunho menatap Lee ahjumma yang berada didekat sang bocah kecil yang kini menatap makanan yang tersedia dimeja dan terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya cuek, Lee ahjumma menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Changmin "_**Mianhae**_ Tuan, ini Cucu saya Changmin"

Lee ahjumma menatap Changmin yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman dari Lee ahjumma, sang nenek tua hanya melotot tak percaya karena Changmin sudah berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan beraninnya.

Changmin membungkung untuk memberi hormat, matanya yang terlihat tajam menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lebar "_**Annyeong**_ Lee Changmin _**Imnida**_, _**namja**_ yang paling tampan diseluluh dunia" Ucapnya nyaring dan terdengar berlebihan, ia benar-benar berani.

"_**Ahjjuci**_, makanan _**ahjjuci**_ banyak _**ne**_?" Tanya Changmin basa-basi sesekali melirik kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan.

Lee ahjumma berusaha menarik tangan Changmin tapi Changmin malah merengut, ia mempout bibir mungilnya, mengingatkan pada seseorang _**aniya**_?

"_**Mianhae**_ Tuan, ini tak akan terulang lagi"

Yunho berdiri dan memperbaiki jasnya, "Kalian membung waktuku" Yunho berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, Changmin tak memperdulikan sikap cuek Yunho sang tuan besar baginya ia harus mendapat makan sekarang.

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Rencana yang kita buat sedemikian rupa tak 'kan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan karena manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan sisanya Tuhan yang akan mengaturnya. Begitupun dengan Yunho yang kini duduk dihadapan _**umma**_nya yang sangat cerewet, Jung Sora.

Demi apapun, Yunho malas jika harus mengikuti permainan yang dilakukan oleh _**umma**_nya sendiri. Ia tahu jika _**umma**_nya akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan gadis-gadis pilihannya yang menurut Yunho tak ada bandingannya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Oke, Yun sekarang pilih diantara gadis-gadis ini" ucap Sora _**umma**_ lantang, Yunho melirik kearah foto gadis-gadis yang berjejer dimeja persegi dihadapannya. Mata musang Yunho menatap _**umma**_nya yang nampak menyeringai.

Yunho menyendarkan punggungnya kesofa sambil membuang nafas jengah, sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan pada _**umma**_nya yang peranakan Jepang ini untuk tidak ikut ambil andil dalam urusan cintanya.

"Aku lelah _**umma**_" kesal Yunho, yang mulai memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau menunggu,DIA?"

Yunho tahu siapa yang dimaksud _**umma**_nya, Yunho hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak perduli jika _**umma**_nya akan marah-marah, ia lelah. Ingin sekali dirinya berlibur.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

_Mian, Aku hanya pengen tahu responnya. So, ini ceritanya singkat bnget(pendek). Kalau banyak yang suka yah chapter depan dperpanjang^^_


	3. Chapter 3

❧ **Just go back if u don't like it… **

**I Know...**

Di rumah megah milik keluarga Choi kini tengah terusik suara yang sangat gaduh karena sedari tadi Jaejoong terus menerus menggerutu karena mendapat pesan dari suaminya bahwa ia akan pulang malam untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jaejoong menatap ponsel flipnya, bagaimana ia bisa meminta izin suaminya?

Oh Shit!

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya, wallpaper yang digunakannya adalah foto dirinya dan suaminya Choi Siwon yang sangai ia cintai. Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengingat-ngingat detik-detik pernikannya. Ia berguling-guling tak jelas, menimbang-nimbang. Akankah ia kekantor suaminya untuk meminta izin? Tapi bukankah masih ada beberapa hari untuk meminta izin?

Seorang Kim Jaejoong jika menginginkan sesuatu harus terwujud pada saat itu juga, sangat kekanak-kanakan eoh?

Derrt... Derrt...

Jaejoong menatap ponsel yang berada digenggamannya, matanya melotot sempurna saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. _Yeobo_.

"Ah~ Wonnie" pekik Jaejoong senang saat tahu jika yang menelfon adalah suami tercintainya. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Siwon tak selalu mengerti. "hmm... _Arraseo_"

-Pik-

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan setelah mengatakan 'love you too' pada suami tercintanya, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir sensualnya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Kenapa disaat bersamaan ia harus ikut acara mertuanya yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

"_Yak_! Choi Siwon"

Jaejoong berguling-guling kesana-kemari diranjangnya, maid yang berada diluar kamar Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi makian kekesalannya terhadap suaminya karena ia harus menemani mertuanya dan ia harus membatalkan acaranya. Haahh... lebih baik ia ke Caffee miliknya.

'Tuan, aku mendapatkan informasi' Gumam _yeoja_ yang berada diluar kamar tersebut, senyumnya terus mengembang saat mendengar ucapan majikannya Choi Jaejoong.

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jung Yunho hanya duduk dalam diam, raganya berada diruangan kerjanya tapi jiwanya entah berjalan-jalan kemana. Pikirannya tertuju pada perkataan orang tuanya, ia terus menunggu seseorang yang amat ia cintai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, Yunho mengusap wajah kecilnya dengan kasar. Ia melirik ponsel yang bergetar, Yunho menghela nafas saat membaca nama yang tertera diponsel miliknya, '_Umma_ bawel'.

Dengan malasnya ia mengangkat ponselnya "_Yeoboseyo_, _umma_?" Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingannya saat terdengar suara yang begitu nyaring dari seberang sana "_Umma_, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Aku sama sekali tak berminat" Yunho menghela nafas sejenak saat suara _umma_nya memekik "Baiklah" Jawab Yunho dengan pasrah.

Yunho menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya, rasa lelah menghampiri dirinya. Difikirannya dipenuhi oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong, ini bisa membuat dirinya gila. Sangat gila.

Tok...Tok...

"Tuan Jung, Tuan Park Yoochun ingin bertemu" ucap sekertaris Yunho dari luar, Yunho melirik sekilas kearah pintu dan muncullah _namja _berjidat lebar nan mengkilap. Yunho tersenyum dan menghampiri sahabatnya dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Yunho dan mempersilakan Yoochun untuk duduk disofa yang tersedia disamping meja kerja miliknya. Yoochun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Yunho dan berkata "Tidak seburuk dirimu"

Yunho mendesah pelan dan tersenyum teduh saat melihat tatapan prihatin dari Yoochun, "Hey, aku sangat baik Bung" Yoochun mengangguk pelan walau ia tak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya.

Suasana kembali hening, tak ada pembicaraan tentang keduanya. Larut dalam pikiranya masing-masing, ingin sekali Yoochun bertanya banyak tentang tujuannya kedepan tapi dirinya tak ingin pertanyaannya itu menjadi beban tersendiri untuk Yunho.

"Ah~ Yoochun_~ah_, aku lapar kau mau makan?" tanya Yunho yang memegangi perutnya menandakan jika ia benar-benar lapar. Yoochun tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya, jika keduanya larut dalam diam pasti Yunho akan mencari celah untuk menghindari kekakuan yang mereka buat.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan di mana?" Yunho tersenyum penuh arti dan mengedipkan matanya seolah mengatakan 'Kau kan tahu'. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya. "Baiklah"

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Kita tak bisa menghindari takdir, semuanya akan terasa berarti jika menjalani takdir yang sudah Tuhan yang terbaik. Jung Yunho bersama Park Yoochun berjalan beriringan memasuki Caffee bertulis 'Bolero', senyum Yunho terus mengembang seiring ia duduk dengan nyaman. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibir lovenya.

Yoochun terus memperhatikan sikap Yunho, percuma jika harus menasehati Yunho agar berhenti untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah bersuami. Dasar Tuan Jung yang keras kepala, sangat. "Kau lapar mata Jung?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoochun yang kini menatap dirinya, ahh Yunho mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia bingung akan menjawab apa. "Ah... Lapar mata rupanya"

"Mungkin" Jawab Yunho acuh dan mulai memesan makanan saat pelayang yang bername-Tag Akita menghampiri keduanya dan menulis pesanan. "Tuan, tunggu sebentar _ne_"

Sang pelayan, mulai melangkahkan kakinya tapi suara berat Yunho mengintruksinya agar berbalik menghampiri meja nomer lima. "_Nde_?"

"Ah~ aku ingin pemilik Caffee ini yang mengantarkannya" sang pelayang hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan meja lima yang ditempati Yunho dan Yoochun. Ternyata Si Bocah juga yang berubah, pikir Yunho menerawang.

"Seperti biasa eoh?" Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun yang tersenyum meremehkan, ia tahu jika Yunho sedang mencari perhatian si JJ. Modus kau Jung. Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan yoochun, Ahh~ Yoochun memang selalu tahu.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya" Kekeh Yunho 'lagi', Yoochun hanya menggeleng pelan dan memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Yoochun menatap yunho dan berkata "Walau dia sudah bersuami?"

"Hey... Aku menyukainya" Tukas Yunho cepat, Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "_Arra_, dia akan memarahimu"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, siapa yang akan memarahinya? Belum sempat Yunho mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tertuju pada Yoochun tapi sebuah suara membuat perhatiannya berpaling.

Braakhh...

Yunho menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya tanpa berkedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan senyum bodohnya terlihat. Jung pabo. Yoochun berdecak saat melihat Yunho.

"Apa Tuan suka membuat orang KESAL?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis saat menyimpan pesanan Yunho dan Yoochun. Yoochun hanya meringis sedangkan Yunho tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jaejoong, untuk sekian kalinya Yunho melakukan hal yang sama saat ia datang ke Caffee Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan JUNG" Desis Jaejoong tajam, Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Yunho tahu sorot mata Jaejoong saat menatapnya adalah sorot mata marah.

"Maaf membuatmu mengganggu Boo, _Gomawo_" Ucap Yunho tulus dengan memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Yunho menatap sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam. "Yoochun_~ah_ cepat makan keburu dingin, Ah~selamat makan"

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Suara obrolan terdengar asyik dari arah ruang keluarga, kedua _yeoja_ yang berbeda usia ini tampak asyik mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan _namja _paruh baya yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"_Chagi~ah_, _umma_ sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu sebagai menantu _umma_" Ucap _yeoja_ peruh baya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. _Yeoja_ dengan rambut panjang hanya tersipuh malu mendengar penuturan dari _umma_ dari Jung Yunho.

"_Yeobo_" Tegur _appa_ Jung saat mendengar penuturan istrinya, bagaimanapun Yunho yang akan menjalankan kehidupannya bukan orang lain atau orang tuanya sekalipun.

"Aish... Ara _Chagi~ah_ bagaimana kalau kita memasak?" Tawar _umma_ Jung tanpa menghiraukan teguran dari suaminya. Ara, gadis yang akan menikah dengan Yunho. _Yeoja_ pilihan _umma_ Jung yang ingin segera menimang cucu. _Appa_ Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Ara_~ya_, kau benar-benar menantu idaman" puji Mrs. Jung, Ara hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai memasakn bersama calon mertuanya. "Aish... sudah jam berapa ini? kenapa Yunho belum pulang?"

"Mungkin Yunho _oppa_ sedang sibuk _ahjumma_ atau mungkin Yunho _oppa_ sedang dam perjalanan" Mrs. Jung tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Ara.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti, aku tidak salah pilih" Lagi-lagi Ara memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Mrs. Jung. Sepertinya Go Ara sebentar lagi akan menyandang status jadi Ny. Jung istri dari pengusaha kaya Jung Yunho.

Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan sesuatu tapi sisanya Tuhan yang mengatur, begitupun dengan acara yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mrs. Jung.

"Aku pulang" Suara berat itu muali terdengar, Mrs. Jung yang sedang bersantai di Ruang keluarga tersenyum saat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana harimu, Yunho_~ah_?"Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan dari _appa_nya, Yunho mendudukan dirinya disamping _appa_nya.

"Sepertinya _appa_ sudah tahu jawabanya" Mr. Jung atau dikenal sebagai Jung Jihoo hanya terkekeh.

"Apa karena kau tahu ada Ara yang datang eoh? " terdengar suara nyaring dari arah dapur, Yunho tahu itu suara _umma_nya Jung Jiyeol. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"_Umma_, jangan bercanda" ucap Yunho dingin, suasana yang terlihat tenang sekarang mulai terasa aura yang mengerikan dari Yunho.

"Aish... Kau benar-benar bodoh Yunho_~ah_, Ara sedang masak di dapur." Yunho tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh... jadi sekarang dia sudah berpindah profesi dari perusak hubungan orang menjadi seorang pembantu?"

"_YAK_! Jung Yunho! Dia calon istrimu"

"Kenapa tidak _umma_ saja yang menikah dengannya?"

Yunho langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa ia memperdulikan jeritan dari _umma_nya, Yunho menulikan pendengarannya dan terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Hingga perkataan _umma_nya membuatnya sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau masih menyukai _NAMJA _tidak tahu DIRI itu hah?"

Blam

Yunho menutup pintu dengan amat sangat kasar. Membuat Jihoo sebagai kepala keluarga hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat sikap anak dan istrinya. Ia merasa jika ia gagal membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Semenjak seseorang pergi dari kehidupan anaknya Jung Yunho, semua yang terjadi dikeluarga ini berubah.

Jung Jihoo menyesal sangat menyesal tak bisa mempertahankan seseorang terpenting dalam hidup Yunho. Kim Jaejoong.

"_Yeobo_? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi anakmu eoh?" tanya Jiyeol yang menahan amarahnya, ia sangat kesal dengan sikap anaknya. Jihoo hanya menatap istrinya, jika Jiyeol bertengkar dengan Yunho maka Jaejoonglah yang akan menjadi penengah. Ia akan selalu bisa meredam emosi Yunho yang sangat keras kepala. Entah apa yang di ucapkan Jaejoong sehingga yunho akan mengalah dengan Jiyeol.

"Berhentilah memaksakan anakmu, Yunho sudah dewasa dan dia tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya" ucapan bijaksana Jihoo sang kepala keluarga membuat seseorang yang tengah menguping hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

'aku takkan menyerah karena masih ada Jiyeol _ahjumma_ yang akan membantuku'

"Aku hanya tak ingin Yunho menunggu yang tak pasti" lirih Jiyeol, Jihoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimanapun ia juga ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya tapi ia juga tak ingin memaksakan anaknya Yunho. Yunho sangat jarang untuk pulang kerumah orang Tuanya, Yunho datang jika ia merasa rindu suasana rumahnya karena Jung Yunho akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah mewahnya.

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jung Yunho menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 18.50 KST. Ternyata ia sudah tidur terlalu lama, suasana kamarnya terlihat gelap. Yunho memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bertaburan bintang dan terlihat bulan yang begitu indah. Yeahh... itu semua dirinya dan Jaejoongnya yang melukis. Lukisan dengan cat yang bisa nyala dalam gelap. Kenangan yang indah bukan?

"Jae_~ah_" Yunho menjulurkan tangannya seolah menggapai bintang yang bertaburan dan tak lupa ada tulisan 'I Love You Jae' 'I Love You Too Yun' pandanan Yunho menerawang mengingat kembali tentang dirinya dan Jaejoong.

**"_Yak! Jung Yunho Pabo, menggambar saja tak bisa" gerutu si cantik Jaejoog yang memukul pelan lengan san kekasih. Jung Yunho kekasih Jaejoong. Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. "Hey Jung cepat selesaikan, aku lelah jika harus berdiri ditangga seperti ini, dan tanganmu mulai NAKAL"_**

**"_Aigoo aigoo, kau sungguh menggemaskan Boo" Yunho berhenti mengganggu Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang meraba tubuh. "Okey mari kita selesaikan lukisan ini agar kau tetap bersamaku dikamar ini"_**

**_Blush_**

**_Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan berkata "I Love You Jae" Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya tersebut menoleh. Kedua mata yang berbeda itu saling tersenyum melihat Yunho dan keduanya, Jaejoong mulai menjawabnya dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan._**

**"_I Love You Too Yun"_**

**_Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya dan mulai menulis kata demi kata dengan kuas_**

**'_I Love You Jae' I Love Yoo Too Yun'_**

**_Jaejoong menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang menulis tulisan yang menurutnya begitu kekanak-kanakan "Apa yang kau Tulis Jung?" Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya. Yunho mengeluarkan seringainya._**

**"_Sayang~ sudah selesai"_**

**"_Lalu?" Jaejoong menatap horror pada Yunho yang mulai turun dari tangga dan mulai menuntunnya utnuk turun dari tangga, Yunho mengambil kuas dari tangn Jaejoong dan menyimpannya dinakas bersama dengan kuas miliknya._**

**"_Yun.. Ahh.."Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar desahan kekasihnya, padahal ia baru menggesekan sesuatu dibawah sana. Jaejoong yang tersadar segera mendorong tubuh Yunho._**

**"_Ah... Aku berkeringat Yun, aku ingin mandi" Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya._**

**_Blam_**

**_Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Yunho masih menatap pintu bercat putih tersebut dan mulai berjalan mendekati toilet. Yunho berdiri beberapa menit dan kemudia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam toilet. _**

**"_Jae~" panggil yunho pelan saat melihat kekasihnya tengah berendam dengan wangi yang menyeruak. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Yunho berjalan menuju kekasihnya sambil melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Yunho dapat melihat jika kekasihnya tengah menutup kedua matanya._**

**_Brusshh~_**

**_Air meluber dari tempat perendaman Jaejoong, mau tak mau Jaejoong membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati kekasihnya juga ikut berendam bersamanya. Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya secara reflek saat Yunho berada disampingnya karena tempatnya untuk berendam tak muat untuk dua orang. Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho yang berada disampingnya._**

**"_Apa yang ka-kau lakukan huh?" Jaejoong merasa takut dengan posisi keduanya seperti ini. Bathtub yang tak terlalu besar ini membuat Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman._**

**_Brussh~_**

**_Lagi-lagi suara air terdengar, betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat ia bertanya pada Yunho, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah perilaku membuatnya sangat malu. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk berada diatas tubuhnya._**

**"_Yunh~" Jaejoong merasa benar-benar tak nyaman sekarang saat sesuatu menggesek-gesek bagian belakang tubuhnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan nafas saat merasahan hembusan nafas Yunho._**

**"_Boo~" desah Yunho saat ia mengecup leher Jaejoong, tangan kanannya mulai nakal meraba tubuh kekasih yang berada diatasnya. "I Want You Now baby"_**

**"_Ugghhh~" Jaejoong melenguh tertahan saat Yunho mulai meraba miliknya, ia selalu pasrah saat tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh kekasih tampannya "Yun~ haah ahh~"_**

**_Yunho mulai membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar berada dibawah tubuhnya, terlihat sangat jelas ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini, bibir cerry yang sedikit terbuka, mata yang terlihat sayu. Yunho tersenyum manis melihat kekasih cantiknya._**

**"_Aku mencintaimu sayang~" ucap Yunho terdengar sangat manis, Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho. Ia menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho._**

**"_Diriku hanya untukmu, Yun sayang~"_**

**_Chu~_**

**_Yunho mulai menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya yang terlihat pasrah saat berada dibawahnya. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leher mulus kekasihnya. _**

**"_Aku mencintaimu Yun~"_**

"Oh Shit, mengingat kembali membuatku menegang!" Yunho mendesah pelan, ia kesal kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini. sungguh ia membenci kehidupannya seperti ini. sepertinya ia harus benar-benar pulang ke rumah impiannya dan 'kekasihnya' dulu.

_**Millioner**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"Nah Joongie bersiap-siaplah untuk besok _ne_?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh, ia juga tak tahu mertuanya akan mengajaknya kemana. "Nanti _umma_mu tak bisa ikut Joongie"

"_Ne_, pasti _umma_ sibuk" jawab Jaejoong asal, ia sungguh malas sekarang. Mrs. Choi hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi menantunya. Senyuman dalam arti lain.

"_Umma_ tunggu besok _ne_? Jangan lupa kita berangkat pagi" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengantarkan mertuanya sampai halaman rumahnya dengan Siwon. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya saat audi Mrs. Choi menjauh dari kediamannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah, hari sudah sore tapi hari gini suaminya belum kunjung datang. Menyebalkan. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia membuka kamar miliknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong merbahkan tubuhnya disofa empuk beludru berwarna coklat. Matanya tertuju pada bunga lili yang ada dibalkon kamarnnya. Ah~ ia ingin sekali ia menyimpannya didalam kamar tapi mendapat penolakan tegas dari suaminya.

Apa kau menyesalinya? Sepertinya . . . tapi, aku tahu jika akan menjadi serumit ini. Ini salahku Tuhan.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

_Arai Minta maaf ada kesalahan di Chap. 1 tentang bandul kalung itu YJ bkan JS... haaah kepikiran JuChan terus , Mian jika banyak Typo(s) dan FF ini jauh dari kata layak baca. Arai hanya pengen nambah koleksi FF YunJae yang lama kelamaan makin ******* ^^^  
sodara~ Album JJ WWW T_T  
_

Salam YJS^^

**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**

JS Black, 4 November 2013


End file.
